Talk:Thomas and friends/@comment-67.252.118.160-20140908192414/@comment-67.252.118.160-20150127213631
HO ScaleEdit EnginesEdit *[http://bachmann.wikia.com/wiki/Thomas_%28%27%27normal,_with_%26_Sound%27%27%29 Thomas (normal, with & Sound)] *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Donald *Douglas *Oliver *Stepney *Arthur *Harvey *Emily *Bill *Ben *Spencer *Diesel *Mavis *Iron 'Arry *Iron Bert *Salty *Daisy *Boco *Derek Rolling StockEdit *Annie and Clarabel *Emily's Coach *Emily's Brake Coach *James's Express Composite Coach *James's Express Brake Coach *Gordon's Express Composite Coach *Gordon's Express Brake Coach *Red Coaches *Red Brake Coach *Henrietta *Old Slow Coach *Spencer's Special Coach *Troublesome Truck #1 *Troublesome Truck #2 *Troublesome Truck #3 Cattle Wagon *Troublesome Truck #4 6 Ton Wagon *Cargo Car *Sodor Fuel tanker *Chines Dragon *Other Cream tanker *Other Raspberry syrup tanker *Open Wagon - Blue *Tidmouth Milk tanker *Brakedown Train *Sodor Works Unil Coach *S. C. Ruffey *Tar tanker *Oil tanker *Open Wagon - Red *Coal Wagon with Load *Cattle wagon *Well wagon *Cream tanker *Raspberry syrup tanker *Salt Wagon *Pepper Wagon *RF Container Wagon *Mail coach *Mail Car *Other Oil Tanker *Brakevan *Toad the Brakevan *Flatbed with paint drums *Ice Cream Wagon VehiclesEdit *Bertie *Harold *Cranky *Terence *Jeremy *Trevor *Bulgy friends Green *Sir Topham Hatt's Blue Car *George *Bulstrode *Caroline *Elizabeth FiguresEdit *Sir Topham Hatt *Conductor *Miss Jenny *Mrs Hatt *Miss Kallen *Farmer McColl Sodor SceneryEdit *Sodor Junction station *Water tower *Coaling station *Pedestrian bridge *Signal gantry (two-pack) *Switch tower *Tidmouth Sheds with manually-operated turntable *Tidmouth Sheds expansion pack *Knapford station building kit *Sodor Lighthouse Resin SceneryEdit *Black Loch Folly *Brendam Warehouse *Maithwaite Station *Signal Box *Round Water Tower SetsEdit *Thomas the Tank Engine Train Set (Thomas the Tank Engine, Annie, Clarabel and circle of track) *Percy the Small Engine Train Set (Percy the Small Engine, Troublesome Truck #1, Troublesome Truck #2 and circle of track) *James the Red Engine Freight Train Set (James the Red Engine, Open Wagon - Blue, Sodor Fuel Tanker, Brake Van and circle of track) *Gordon the Big Express Engine Train Set (Gordon the Big Express Engine, Gordon's Express Composite Coach, Gordon's Express Brake Coach and oval of track) *Thomas the Tank Engine Deluxe Train Set (Thomas the Tank Engine, Annie, Clarabel, Sir Topham Hatt, Bertie the Bus, Harold the Helicopter and oval of track) *Emily's passenger set - Emily, Emily's composite and brake coaches and oval of E-Z track *Thomas' "Fun with Freight set" - Thomas, Scruffey, red open wagon, cream tanker, cattle van, conductor and oval of E-Z track *Thomas "Holiday Special" set - Thomas with holiday hat and snowplow, coach with Christmas decoration, truck with Christmas tree, candy cane tanker and oval of E-Z track *Salty's Dockside Delivery set - Salty, 6 Ton wagon, Raspberry Syrup tanker, Salt Wagon, custom conductor and oval of E-Z track *Thomas' Christmas Express set - Thomas with Santa hat and snowplow, truck with Christmas tree, flat wagon with load, red and green Christmas van, and oval of E-Z track PartsEdit *Hook-and-loop couplers Large ScaleEdit EnginesEdit *Thomas *James *Percy *Emily *Toby *Mavis Rolling stockEdit *Annie and Clarabel *Emily's Coach *Emily's Brake Coach *Henrietta *James Express Composite Coach *James Express Brake Coach *Troublesome Truck #1 *Troublesome Truck #2 *Tidmouth Milk Tanker *Sodor Fuel Tanker *Sodor Mail Car *Coal Wagon with load *Cargo Car *Oil Tanker *Tar Tanker *S.C. Ruffey *Brake Van *Blue Open Wagon *Red Open Wagon *Raspberry Syrup Tanker *Cream Tanker *Thomas's Snowplow VehiclesEdit *Bertie *Harold *Cranky FiguresEdit *Sir Topham Hatt *Conductor *Farmer McColl SetsEdit *Thomas, Annie and Clarabel set - Thomas, Annie and Clarabel, oval of track, and DVD format video instructions *Percy and the Troublesome Trucks set - Percy, Troublesome Truck #1, Troublesome Truck #2, oval of track, and DVD format video instructions *Thomas' Christmas Delivery set - Thomas with holiday hat and snowplough, red open wagon with presents, decorated coach, oval of track, and DVD instructions TriviaEdit *The large scale engines have CGI-style faces. *The large scale tankers have the new CGI logos. *The HO scale oil tanker, mail coach, raspberry syrup tanker, and cream tanker were first available in their model form, but have been revamped to have their CGI logos. *Thomas, Percy, and James' HO models do not have front couplers. *On James' HO model, the wheels and axleboxes are painted grey and his smokebox saddle is painted red when they should all be black. *Percy's HO model has an oversized coal bunker and cab steps mounted on the side of the running board when they should be under the cab. *Terence's HO model has a removable snowplough. *The human figures, originally marketed as HO scale, are larger than HO scale. They have recently been relabeled as Large Scale items. *Diesel is the first, and so far only, HO engine to have a CGI-style face. *The original Sodor scenery accessories used the same tooling as Bachmann's Plasticville line. *The HO ventilated van has "NWR" written on its sides, a nod to the North Western Railway. The Large Scale brake van also has "N W" written on it. *Annie and Clarabel's underframes are painted grey instead of black. *Percy's coal bunker is painted grey instead of black. *Duck's bufferbeam sides are completely black. *Annie and Clarabel's HO models do not have dummy coupling hooks. *Percy's HO model does not have a rear dummy coupling hook. *Duck's whistle has one valve instead of two. *Thomas, Percy, James, Gordon, Henry, and Toby's HO models have grey coupling hooks. *Gordon and Henry have grey lampirons and brake pipes. *The first HO scale products released in 2002 (Thomas, Percy, James, Annie, Clarabel, Troublesome Trucks, Bertie, Harold, and Cranky) are based on promotional cartoon illustrations seen on some Thomas merchandise at the time. *Thomas, Percy, and James' HO models' lamps are shaped incorrectly. This error was fixed on their Large Scale counterparts. *Thomas, Percy, James and Toby's HO models are the only models that have lamps. *On the large scale models, Thomas and Percy's cabs are easily removable but on the HO models you must move the electronics first. *The large scale models of Annie, Clarabel and Emily's coaches have removable roofs. *Duck's model is slightly slanted, with the back of the body slightly higher than the front. GalleryEdit External linksEdit *Bachmann Industries' homepage Categories:*Merchandise *Add category